


Coffee 101: Don't Make Coffee

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [10]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Coffee, Coffee making, Friendship, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "Give it to me straight, doc," Ryuji started, even when Hide was sputtering about. "How bad is it?""Somehow, you manage to beat my first attempt." Hide coughed out, placing the cup on the table.In which Ryuji and Hide tries to make coffee.





	Coffee 101: Don't Make Coffee

Hide stared at the black liquid in front of him, a bit cautious. Sure, it _looked_ like coffee, and it _smell_ like coffee, but Hide has had too many cup of joes from his own kitchen to know that just because it smelt good and looked good, doesn't mean it tasted good. After all these years, the older blond still couldn't drink a cup that was primarily black, even at his boyfriend's insistence.

"Come on, dude," Ryuji whined, looking at Hide with pleading brown eyes. "Drink it and tell me what you think!"

"Hmm." Hide tilted his head, picking up a tiny straw before poking at the liquid. Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"It's not going to bite, you know. It's coffee."

"Sure, that's what your mouth says," Hide said as he began to pick up the cup. "My tastebuds will say differently."

" _Don't_ go acting high and mighty on me," Ryuji scowled. "You suck at making coffee too. I can still taste the bitterness of the coffee beans."

"Oh, I know I suck at making coffee, but _you_ were the one who insisted on me teaching you. This could've been avoided if you just asked Akira - your boyfriend who also happens to be working at a coffee shop, in case you forgot." Hide said, eyeing Ryuji, who's scowl deepen with each word.

"I didn't forget! I just...wanted to treat him sometime. He works hard enough as it is, you know. Maybe _he_ would like a fresh cup of coffee, did you ever think of that?" Ryuji questioned, glaring at Hide, before his anger deflated, and slouched over the table. "Sorry. That got out of hand way too fast."

"S'alright, you're just looking after your boo. It's understandable," Hide picked up the cup again and looked at him, holding it out. "Cheers?"

"Cheers." Ryuji smiled as he watched Hide take his first sip of the coffee he made. He chewed on his bottom lip anxiously, already knowing it was going to be bad and from the way Hide's eyes went wide, he knew he was correct. Somehow, though, Hide had manage to drink the whole cup, even though he definitely did _not_ want to. He settled the cup down as he tried his best not to grimace, even thought Ryuji probably knew the outcome.

"Give it to me straight, doc," The blond said as Hide shook his head and blinked, the awful taste of coffee beans lingering in his mouth. "How bad it is?"

"You somehow manage to beat my first attempt, congrats on that." Hide said, smacking his lips. "Then again, I just could never get into black coffee. I really don't understand how Neki does it."

"Oddly enough, whenever Akira makes coffee for me, it's usually sweet. Not sweet enough to be a turn-off, but it is delicious, and that's the only time I drink coffee." Ryuji said.

"Yeah, I'm a sugar and cream guy myself. I usually have to add tons of sugar to make sure I don't taste the beans," Hide look down at the table, back at the cup. "Wanna try again?"

"Sure."  


End file.
